Who are you, again?
by question12345678
Summary: Keitaro lost his memory, but will he lose the girl?


Hi Ladies and Gentlemen  
Please be kind, I might be a little out of touch as I haven't been writing for a while. Constructive criticism is very welcome, but if I get flamed all hell will break loose!  
Do enjoy, hopefully no too out of character, but I haven't watched in a while so forgive me. Tally ho!

* * *

Keitro yawned sluggishly as he stretched his arms above his head. After glancing over at his alarm clock two minutes ago, a red 6:00am was still etched onto his eyes. Last night was something else he thought, a lazy smile grazing his mouth. Naru had looked hostile and beautiful as always, when she had threw her punch. He had landed in the hot spring, much to his relief. Water was much more forgiving to land on than hard concrete. He personally felt that Naru had angled it so that he would have a softer landing. He could tell she liked him from the way she punched him, though. He was sure he had seen her smile lovingly at him the second afterwards, although it was pretty hard to tell whilst flying backwards. He was pretty sure she had smiled though… When he turned he his head he tried to suppress a small scream of happy shock, with his hand, when he seen who was lying in bed next to him. Nevertheless he was unsuccessful and a high-pitched 'Meep!' escaped his mouth. At this the girl stirred in her sleep and murmured a sweet nothing into the pillow, a little of her graceful drool touching the blue fabric. At this small hour of the morning he, Keitro, was in bed with a girl! He turned beet red and dreaded the thought that the hole in the ceiling would be opened and Naru's accusing face would appear. The girl opened one of her big eyes and give him a sleepily smile before bursting out a popular pop song at full blast.

'Urrrrnnn,' groaned Keitro as he woke up for real. His alarm clock was blurting out the pop song at full blast and his bed was empty!

'Rats!' he thought. 'No one in bed apart from me, of course, but that doesn't matter at 6:00am when you originally thought you had managed to bag - wait a minute! I was been dreaming about…' He let out a gasp of complete shock. 'How could I be dreaming about -'

A knock on his bedroom door distracted him from his dream. Mainly the thought that someone had knocked without barging in distracted him more than the actual knock but then the door flew open and all he could see was Su's pretty foot flying towards his head. Su was spectacular at angling her kicks so most of her body weight was behind it and this was one of those kicks.

'Oof!'

Pink and blue stars appeared.

*

'What do you mean he has lost his memory?!' Naru exclaimed. 'This is terrible timing! We have an exam next week - even with his memory he would have trouble and now! Now! Now I don't know how he's going to do it! This is awful. Don't just stand there! Can't you do anything?!'

The nurse started back at Naru with a look of concern before turning to Kitsune, and asking, 'Is she is always like this?'

'Oh well, only when Keitro is involved,' Kitsune said with an air of amusement. 'Otherwise she can be quite normal-'

'This is not a time for jokes!' Naru snapped. She let out a sigh, her shoulders sloping, 'Anyway we better go and see how he is…'

'Right this way,' said the nurse, truly glad for an escape.

*

Mutsumi, Shinobu and Su were already present in the hospital ward. Shinobu, wringing her hands and her eyes nearly tearful, carried a shroud of worry. When she seen Naru and Kitsune she gave a 'squeak' of recognition but turned her attention straight back to Keitaro. Su, rocking side to side in her seat, sang a Hindi song in-between taking bites from a banana. Mutsumi sat next to Keitaro's hospital bed, with her rested gently hand on his. Mutsumi listened in her absentminded way whilst Keitaro explained the general theory of relativity to a nurse.

When he noticed Naru and Kitsune he promptly stopped to introduce himself. The nurse scampered off before anyone could notice - convinced black holes did indeed exist if boredom that intense could exist. Naru clocked onto the Keitaro-Mutsumi hand holding, jealously but her fiery temper was dampened as soon as he introduced himself.

'Hi there, I'm Keitaro Urashima,' said Keitaro, uncharacteristically cheerful. 'Nice to meet you!'

Kitsune returned his cheerful reply but Naru remained silent for a minute.

Naru's eyes rimmed with tears, but she blinked them away hoping it was unnoticed. 'Keitaro... don't you remember me?' she asked. Other patients in the ward began to watch the scene unfolding in front on them, ignoring the T.V. blaring out the scandalous secrets of soap characters. The T.V. could be re-winded but you can't beat real live action.

Keitaro squinted a few moments at Naru before shaking his head, 'Should I? Your not a friend of my girlfriend's, are you?'

'GIRLFRIEND?!' exclaimed everyone else in the room. The shout woke an elderly patient in the ward, who began to eavesdrop with the rest of the ward.

'You have a girlfriend?' whispered Shinobu, her blue eyes pleading with Keitaro, her eyebrows gently creasing. Her feelings were hurt, but she tried to masquerade it with her polite mask.

'Yes, of course. Where is she by the way? She was in bed with me this morning and then she just left.'

'IN BED WITH YOU?!' everyone cried, even a patient in the bed across from Keitaro joined in.

'Alright everyone!' cried Naru. 'Who is she Keitaro?'

'Motoko, of course.'

'MOT-' Everyone in the room had started to shout Motoko's name in shock but they realised one vital thing.

'Motoko is visiting her family this week.' It didn't matter who said it, it was factual.

Kitsune placed her hand on Naru's shoulder, she whispered into Naru's ear, 'I think the kick has erased his memory and made him forget was is humanly possible. I mean Motoko wouldn't go out with him even if she was paid.'

'She left without saying goodbye,' Keitaro said sadly. 'Where is she by the way?'

Naru let a sigh out. This was going to be damn near impossible


End file.
